


Five O'Clock In The Morning

by AngoMcDango



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, super schmoopy fluff, texting fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 07:44:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8970136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngoMcDango/pseuds/AngoMcDango
Summary: Taako has a thing for Brad Bradson. Fucking BRAD. And he's totally not losing sleep over it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is 100% @rockportlimited on twitter's fault, but I cant say I didnt enjoy writing it

5am. It's five in the morning, and Taako has lost another night of meditation agonizing whether or not to text Brad.   
  
_ Fucking... Brad. _   
  
Taako sneered. How did Brad Bradson, an orc from Heroes Resources even catch his attention? Taako swore he'd never talk to him again after the Camp Goodfriend excursion, but then soon after he'd continually find notes on his door with small encouragements written on them. At first it was annoying, but after a while, Taako found himself visiting his cubicle even when a note wasn't left. Magnus teased Taako, always peeking over his shoulder whenever Taako was smiling at his Stone of Farspeech or jabbing him in the ribs whenever they saw Brad at the mess hall.   
  
But Taako was still awake at this hour of the morning, and it's that fucker Brad's fault.   
  
[5:07] u up?   
  
[5:07] Well good morning, Taako! Why yes I am up! I was just about to do my morning laps in the company pool! How are you doing?   
  
[5:08] not great, hombre. cant get myself to sleep   
[5:08] kinda yr fault, in a way   
  
Taako cringed, sending out that latest text before he could over-think it. Maybe Brad wouldn't read that far into it.   
  
[5:10] Can't stop thinking about me? Can't say that I blame you.    
  
"H-How did that.... motherfucker...." The elf sputtered at his phone, a blush burning up his cheeks. He scowled, and started typing furiously.   
  
[5:11] nNO, IDIOT? it's because i stole yr coffee cup earlier, are u so dense u didnt even notice it?   
  
[5:11] Oh no, I saw! Figured you needed a little pick-me-up, so I just grabbed myself another cup of joe! It's not a problem, Taako.   
  
[5:12] Well stealing is an HR problem &u shouldn't have let me steal company supplies????   
  
[5:13] What's a cup of java between pals? I won't report you this time.   
  
[5:13] this time!? asshole.   
  
[5:14] Well, it’s almost time for my laps. I might join in on the water aerobics class today as well.   
  
[5:15] ugh, lame, have a horrible time, brian   
  
Taako's blush was not going away and imagining Brad in swim trunks was definitely not helping either. And why was Brad texting him back so quickly? Didn't he have stamps to collect, or whatever he did in his spare time? Taako rubbed his face, attempting to somehow rub the blush away. He stretched his cheeks downwards a bit, feeling the warmth under his fingertips. Maybe Brad wore a speedo.    
  
"No, no no." He muttered, lightly slapping his own face. "Fuck Brad, that guy's such a pushover." He flopped down on his bed, rolling his Stone of Farspeech over in his hand. He considered sneaking into the pool & watching Brad do laps, but as a decision was almost about to come into his head, he heard a knock at his door.   
  
"Taako? Are you awake?"    
  
"Magnus I swear to god if this isn't an emergency-" Taako rolled his eyes as he got up and opened the door. "No blood that I can see. Did you chop off Merle's other arm?" He raised an eyebrow questioningly.   
  
"Hah! Not yet man, just wondering if you wanted some breakfast?"  _ If you wanted to cook with me, _ he meant. Taako shifted his gaze, and his mind ran through every negative possibility this could bring. His mind doubled back to the thought of cooking for Brad, wearing the frilliest apron he had and serving him appetizer after appetizer. He blushed again, and leaned against the frame of his door.   
  
"Yknow what, why not." His eyes were still averted, but from the corners of them he could see Magnus light up with glee.   
  
"You mean it? Oh wow, okay yeah I was thinking of bacon a-and pancakes and maybe a smoothie, if Merle's hidden any fruit..." He bounded towards the kitchen area, recipes trailing from his mouth.   
  
Taako flicked his Stone back on, and sauntered slowly to the counter.    
  
[5:24] hey idk when your children's swimming lesson is over, but Mags n i are making breakfast   
[5:25] like only if you want some or whatever.   
  
His face was fully flushed now, and he put his Stone down on the wooden counter & helped Magnus get cooking.   
  
It was a little bit of time later when Taako checked his Stone again. "Six missed messages?" His head spun like a carousel ride and he furiously tapped to open the thread.    
  
[6:02] Oh hello Taako! I just got out of my swim. Boy was it a real challenge!   
[6:02] But like they say, challenges only make the strong get stronger. It's about working together that really helps us all unite.   
[6:05] I'd be delighted to join you and "Mags" for a morning bite, but I'm afraid I have a few meetings to attend to in a little bit of time.   
[6:06] Perhaps we could grab dinner together?    
[6:10] I apologize if I'm overstepping my boundaries, Taako. It seemed like maybe you were interested earlier...   
[6:30] Sorry if I've made you uncomfortable.   
  
Taako's long ears perked up, his heart swelling and then plummeting down in his chest. A small squeak broke from him and Magnus looked over, and seeing his expression he started laughing with bits of bacon falling into his beard.   
  
"Oh, Brad finally ask you out?" He grinned, shoveling another slice into his mouth.   
  
"H-How did you- shut UP Magnus!" Taako grinned like a complete idiot, and hit reply.   
  
[6:35] only if we can go 2 the chug 'n’ squeeze, I got some coupons   
[6:36] see u for 8 tonite?   
  
[6:37] Absolutely. See you then, Taako. :]   
  
Taako pressed a hand to his face again, the warmth creeping back up.   
  
[6:38] it's a date, my man <3    



End file.
